thezombieinfectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tactics and Strategies
Tactics and strategies are often used to take out zombies. Tactics and Strategies * List of Small Scale Tactics - Small scale is hereby defined as beween zero and two partners. Small scale tactics can frequently be devised and executed on the fly. * List of Medium Scale Tactics - Medium scale is hereby defined as approximately between three and eleven partners. For medium scale tactics to be successful, they usually require some degree of preparation, rehearsal, and dedicated leaders giving real-time instruction. * List of Large Scale Tactics - Large scale is hereby defined as either more than a dozen partners or a plan complex enough to absolutely require preparation, rehearsal, and dedicated leaders giving real-time instruction. * List of Strategies - A list of all strategies. * General Survival Guidelines - Guidelines to surviving. * Desmond's Zombie Rules - Desmond McHale's rules for surviving the zombie invasion. Basic Tactics * "Always Have Some Sort of Weapon" * "Prioritize Your Needs" * "Strength in Numbers" * "Avoid Population Centers Wherever Possible" * "In Combat, Remaining Calm is the Most Important Thing" * "Using Range and Distance is the Second Most Important Thing" * "Always Expect Trouble. Always Be Alert" * "Short Bursts of Fire Conserve Valuable Ammo and Increase Accuracy" * "Converse Valuable Energy" * "Practice Worst Case Combat Scenarios" * "Observe Firearm Safety Protocol at All Times" * "When Travelling, Always Be on the Lookout for Possible Locations of Supplies and Shelters/Bases" * "Survival of the Fittested/Nature Be Not Kind" * "Always Have a 'Final Way Out' Plan" List of Tactics * Aerial Pug Tactic - A strategy of using bait to draw zombies into an open area and to be eradicated by awaiting forces. * Battle of Hope - A fire and reload tactic to keep zombies at bay. * Battle of Yonkers - Not a successful battle by the US against zombies, but it's a good way to understand what can go wrong and what you should improve upon. * Differences Between Surviving Fast and Slow Zombies - Some helpful hints, in the two different zombie situations. * Enfilade and Defilade - Offence and defence of military tactics. * Offensive Strategies Against Zombies - Several good plans in case of zombies. * Oregon Trial Strategy * Phoenix Bird Strategy - A strategy using bait to draw in zombies, and then using aircraft to mow down the zombies in the area. * Morale - Not a true tactic, but it is necessary to keep a strategy working. Loss in morale can cause failure of plans, such as causing troops to become distressed and flee instead of holding their ground. * Raiding - A violent alternative to scavenging, for all those people who want power to themselves and do not care how they get it. * Redeker Plan - A very controversial plan that is recommended to use as a study of possibilities. It is not the best way to fight back the undead. * Road to New York - The US strategy to reclaim American land during the infection. * Rookie Mistakes - What you should avoid during an undead situation. * Scavenging - The procedure to procure food and supplies through a non-violent method to other survivors. * Desmond's Zombie Rules - Desmond's very true rules to keep in mind. Category:Tactics and Strategies